Kurupt
Kurupt (* 23. November 1972 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; bürgerlich Ricardo Emmanuel Brown), auch bekannt als Kurupt the Kingpin und Young Gotti, ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Biografie Kurupt wurde am 23. November 1972 in Philadelphia als Ricardo Emmanuel Brown geboren. Als Teenager zog Kurupt nach Hawthorne im US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien, um dort bei seinem Vater leben zu können. Später zog Kurupt alleine nach South Central, einem südlich gelegenen Stadtteil von Los Angeles. Mittlerweile lebt er in Long Beach, Kalifornien Anfang der 1990er Jahre gründete er zusammen mit Snoop Doggy Dogg und dessen Cousin Dat Nigga Daz alias Daz Dillinger die Gruppe Tha Dogg Pound. Im Jahr 1992 hatte er auf Dr. Dres Album The Chronic seinen ersten Auftritt, ehe Featurings auf Snoop Doggs Album Doggystyle folgten. Drei Jahre später debütierte er an der Seite von seinem Partner Daz Dillinger als Tha Dogg Pound mit dem Album Dogg Food. Dieses Album zählt neben The Chronic, Doggystyle und All Eyez On Me zu den Klassikern des Westcoast-Hip-Hop. Bis heute folgten eine Reihe weiterer Features, unter anderem auf der LP All Eyez on Me von 2Pac oder auf Kool Savas Debüt Album Der beste Tag meines Lebens. 1998 gab Kurupt mit dem Doppelalbum Kuruption, das mit Platin ausgezeichnet wurde, sein Solodebüt. Es folgten weitere Solo-Alben. Als er wegen Geldproblemen jedoch erneut bei Death Row Records einen Vertrag unterschrieben hatte, kam es zwischenzeitlich zu Streitereien mit seinen Weggefährten Snoop Dogg und Daz Dillinger. In dieser Zeit gründete er sein eigenes Label Kustapo Records. Doch später söhnte man sich aus, und es kam zur Dogg Pound-Reunion. Kurupt ist Mitglied einer Crips-Straßengang, den Rollin' 20's Crips, worauf er in seiner Musik häufig Bezug nimmt. Kurupt hat in seiner Karriere mit fast allen Westcoast-Größen zusammengearbeitet, u.a. mit Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, 2Pac, Daz, auch mit Nate Dogg, Cypress Hill, Yukmouth uvm. Diskografie (Auswahl) Alben * 1998: Kuruption! (Antra Records) * 1999: Tha Streetz Iz a Mutha (Artemis Records) * 2001: Space Boogie: Smoke Oddessey (Antra Records) * 2003: Against The Grain (Official Bootleg) (Trigger Man Records) * 2004: Originals (Kustapo Records) * 2005: Against Tha Grain (Death Row Records) * 2006: Same Day Different Shit (D.P.G. Recordz) * 2007: Against Tha Grain Tha E.P. (For The People Entertainment) * 2008: Co-Starring Roscoe - The Frank and Jess Story EPs * 2009: Bacon & Eggs Filme Half past Dead 1 + 2 (Halb Tod 1 + 2) Dark Blue Crew LPs * 1995: Dogg Food (Tha Dogg Pound - Death Row Records) * 2001: Dillinger & Young Gotti (D.P.G. - D.P.G. Recordz) * 2001: 2002 (Tha Dogg Pound - Death Row Records) * 2003: The Horsemen Project (The HRSMN - Think Differently Music) * 2004: The Last of Tha Pound (D.P.G. - D.P.G. Recordz) * 2005: Dillinger & Young Gotti II: Tha Saga Continuez (D.P.G. - D.P.G. Recordz) * 2006: Cali Iz Active (Tha Dogg Pound - Doggystyle Records) * 2007: Dogg Chit (Tha Dogg Pound - D.P.G. Recordz) * 2007: Digital Smoke (Kurupt & J Wells - Bonzi Records) Weblinks * * Rubrik=artist|ID=p311988|NurURL=ja}} Kurupt im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Mann en:Kurupt it:Kurupt Kategorie:Alle Artikel